


needy

by Yolandere96



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Kylo still manages to be sweet, But also the bad guy, Daddy Kink, Dark Kylo, Delusional Daddy, Drugs, Dub/Con 1st Chapter, Except you, F/M, Gaslighting, He's a Drug Lord and Gang Leader, He's a great multitasker, He's mean to everyone, Kylo is a good guy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non/Con maybe 3rd Chapter most likely, Rough Sex, Smut, Yandere Kylo, You're a sweet little college student, Your his little one, darkish fic, kylo is needy, tattooed kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandere96/pseuds/Yolandere96
Summary: Do you wanna know a secret about Kylo.The notorious Drug Lord and Leader of the city’s terrifying biker gang, The Siths.He has a secret that he holds close to his heart and sealed behind plush lips.It could destroy his reputation around your city. His image is that of a big bad tattooed thug that strikes fear in the hearts of everyone. Well, everyone except you of course.Because the tall dark and menacing figure that moves like a shadow, is your boyfriend. And you know his secret.And its that, he’s so damn needy.





	1. To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo for this fic is thanks to Ariana Grande’s song “needy”. However, I took a much darker path with this. Definitely dub/con, so don’t read if this can trigger you. Take care of yourself.

 

Kylo and yourself looked like the most unlikely pair.

 

He’s large in every sense of the word.

 

Long thick legs encased in black jeans that perfectly hug his meaty thighs and toned ass. A long torso always garbed in a black t-shirt that clings perfectly to his muscled abs and chest. Long arms that are thick with muscle, bulging at his biceps and connecting to an equally muscled back, which is so broad, it shields the sun from you.

 

He’s larger than anyone you’ve ever met, and as his girlfriend, you can confirm his manhood is proportionate to his body, leaving you breathless every single time. During his nakedness, you’ve taken your time to admire the many tattoo’s adorning his pale skin.

 

Three different sized bands wrap around his biceps, random but meaningful artworks decorate the top of his forearms and the available space on his biceps. Runic glyphs paint down the long length of his spine, curving over every notch and bone. He’s told you its a passage from his grandfather’s religion, saying it holds great meaning to him.

 

The same language is tattooed all over his body. You find it on his hipbones, with a sentence written diagonally down each bone to accentuate the V pointed to his member. Poems he’s written, are in the same glyphs and run along his ribs and collarbones.

 

The runes are behind his ears and run down his neck. You can find them on his knuckles and his favourite quotes written up the back of his calves. In English, the names of his favourite bands and heroes’ are scattered up the sides of his thighs.

 

You don’t know this, but he’s gotten your name tattooed over his heart in the foreign language. But he doesn’t want to tell you yet, lest he scares you off. Your name, is the only name of a lover that he’s gotten tattooed on himself.

 

His body is art and you consider it a masterpiece.

 

When he lays beside you in bed, you take your time to trace over the tattoos, memorizing them and finding peace in the way his breathing deepens. Your touch is magical, soothing even. Kylo loves it when you touch him like this, so gently like he’s fragile.

 

Its nice to be treated like something precious for a change. Everyone else is quick to manhandle and assume its ok to be rough with Kylo. And he doesn’t mind, since his body is built to take a beating. But with you, you show him that he’s more than just a lowlife thug.

 

His exterior may be harsh and imposing, plus with a face that never changes from his deadpan expression. It doesn’t change the fact that on the inside, Kylo can be a big softie.

 

His resting facial expression is a cold blank stare that is sometimes accompanied with a glare. But the thing that unsettles most people, is that for a man so terrifying, he has the most beautiful face. With a strong roman nose, pointed over plump pink lips, his high cheek bones even out the soft features. His eyes are steely and could cut glass with one look, but the captivating color of them has you melting.

 

They were a warm chocolate brown that seem to swirl in the light, or at least when you’re around.

 

To top it off, the most gorgeous and softest hair you’ve ever felt, frames his face in gentle waves. His long raven locks flow in the wind and hang by his shoulders. You’re glad his hair is long. You love playing with it and so does he.

 

When you’re both in each other’s arms, the size difference looks extreme. Kylo dwarfs you to the point of him looking like a big bad villain trying to steal your innocence. The fact he hulks over you possessively in public, does not dissuade the concerned looks people send you.

 

You however, were the complete opposite of him

 

While you did enjoy a good black t-shirt or black ripped jeans, you leaned closer to the lighter side of the color spectrum. But you didn’t limit your fashion to one style. You explored trends that suited your figure and state of mind best. And Kylo encouraged you, giving you confidence to buy that dress or try on that top.

 

He’s supportive and encouraging in regards to the choices you make. Whether they be about your appearance, small matters in your life or the ones that could sway your future.

 

He helps you as best he can and never fails to tell you that you’re beautiful, no matter how much your appearance changes.

 

Kylo is perfect and has exceeded your expectations, which were pretty high at the beginning of the relationship. But with the good, comes the bad. You can’t have one without the other. Kylo’s emotions are like a rollercoaster, but ever since he started dating you he’s been trying to get a hold of his emotions.

 

And his method in controlling his emotions, is his need to have you close. Which is exactly what’s been bugging you lately. He starting to be clingy, needy even.

 

But with the added stress of his family insulting and discouraging his life choices, is not the easiest thing to endure. Not when they’re constantly bugging him, a grown man about his life decisions. Even the prospect of Kylo dating you has arisen in conversations with his parents.

 

They disapprove of you, claiming you’re too soft for Kylo. Apparently, he needs a hard and strong women that can handle him. And boy did Kylo lose his shit. He practically screamed and shouted about his love for you, that yes you were too good for him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worthy of love.

 

His declaration of love for you in front of his parents caused a rift between them, which you feel guilty about. But Kylo commanded you to never waste a drop of energy feeling bad for his parents. They’re old fashioned and very small minded. They live in a dying marriage and will never understand what you two have.

 

Kylo is passionate, and he doesn’t give a fuck what other people say about you two. He admits that he’s little messed up, which is no thanks to his family. But he’s working through his problems. To name some of problems, would to point out that he loves too hard and is kind of obsessive.

 

You experienced this with his texting and calling habits, which are almost constant. And if you make the mistake of taking too long to reply, the next time you have to work so hard to please him. He greets you with a clipped tone and you just know you have you’re work cut out for you.

 

But he gives in eventually. He can’t deny you, you’re his weakness and he can be so damn needy.

 

And the way you two met is a unconventional and very anti-romantic story as well.

 

You walked in on him selling drugs to your math professor.

 

You remember it clearly as well. You burst through the lecture room doors early, keen to take a seat and get off your heeled feet. But just as you did, a big black outfitted man was handing your professor a small bag of pills and he was handing him money. You halted by the door and stared at them as they both whipped to you. Kylo sent the deadliest glare to you, staring you down with fire and brimstone, ready to threaten you into silence.

 

But then you giggled, and he actually flinched at the sound. You smile so brightly, “You know professor, you wouldn’t need to do this if you majored in chemistry. Then you could have made your own drugs.”

 

And at that moment, the threat died on Kylo’s tongue. His eyes slid over your form, taking in your pretty white skirt and pink sweater outfit. You clutched a notebook and textbook to your chest and looked like the perfect little teachers pet. You even had some religious pendant around your neck.

 

But the way you looked Kylo up and down, gave off the vibe that you were more than the way you looked. You eyed him like a piece of meat and leaned your weight on one leg to the other, pushing your hip out. Your smile was innocent enough, if it weren’t for your eyes giving away your desire. You were the perfect description for a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

 

With the men silent in front of you, you winked at Kylo and turned to leave, “I’ll give you guys a few minutes.”

 

Kylo watched you leave, taking in your behind. Then he was rushing through the transaction and chasing after you.

 

That was the first time you two met and the start of the romance.

 

It wasn’t hard to find Kylo around campus after that, since that’s where the majority of his customers lived. But you knew he was just using his customers as an excuse to see you.

 

The shady looking drug dealer intrigued you and you him. He was like a breath of fresh air from all the Chad’s and Brad’s around campus. If you saw one more polo shirt and cargo pant ensemble, you were going to have a meltdown.

 

Luckily though, Kylo’s constant presence seemed to repel all of the douchey frat guys. As a drug dealer and a scary looking dude, people knew not to mess with Kylo. But he wasn’t _just_ a dealer, he had another job as well. He owned his own garage and worked on fixing cars.

 

He eventually amassed his own gang, which were extremely loyal to him. Because looking the way they do and being an ex-con, makes finding work in this climate almost impossible. They were fully capable workers and knew their ways around an engine, they just needed a helping hand. But that didn’t mean they were saints.

 

The garage is where the legal affairs take place, and the illegal activities were sequestered away to a bar Kylo owns on the outskirts of the city.

 

Kylo’s employees respect him and practically worshipped him. Thus, creating the menacing biker gang, ‘The Siths’. He was their leader and held more power over the city than you knew.

 

Kylo had money coming in from every direction and he used it to spoil you rotten. You tried to tell him that he didn’t have to spend money on you, because you couldn’t repay him back. But Kylo insisted anyway. He says that your presence alone is payback enough.

 

You shrugged off the weird vibe you got when he said that, because in a way, it meant you were paying him back, but with your body. And after a while, you got use to the presents. Kylo never asked for anything in return. No weird sex favors or anything out of the ordinary. Just a loving boyfriend that liked spoiling you and loved the feel of being needed. Nothing weird.

 

The part of his life that was weird, or actually, dangerous, was kept separate from you. He kept his shady dealings and business private, making you promise to never venture in the direction of his bar.

You had no problem promising that, since a bunch of slimy dudes that would sooner take of advantage of you, really disagreed with you.

 

So the only times you saw Kylo, was when he came to visit you or you popped into the garage. But you stopped visiting him at the garage after a few visits, since the stares made you feel uncomfortable.

 

But you understood the stares. With the way you look and the way Kylo looks, it brings attention wherever you both go.

 

A memory you’re actually quite fond of, features a lot of stares from strangers. Its from a couple months into the relationship and Kylo rocks up outside your lecture on his motorbike, revving the large monster and scaring the living daylights out of everyone near him.

 

You exit the building and find your dark boyfriend propped on his bike with his helmet still on, looking deadly as usual as he leans against the handle bars.

 

You wave goodbye to your friends and walk over to him. When he spots you, Kylo takes off his helmet, freeing his luscious locks. His eyes land on you instantly and his small smirk reels you in like bait. You skip over to him with a bounce in your step, ignoring the whispers around you and throwing your arms around his neck, hugging him close with a smile on your face.

 

His large arms band around your waist, hugging you back just as tightly as he chuckles.

 

He stands up on his long legs and climbs off his bike, towering over you even more at his true height. Opening a compartment on his bike, Kylo pulls out a bouquet of flowers, ignoring the swooning awes of the women behind you.

 

He clutches the stems in a death grip, almost to the point of strangling the flowers. His silver rings shine in the bright sunlight and the colorful flowers stand out against his wide muscled chest, swathed in black. The only time you’ve seen Kylo nervous and shy, is in this moment. He hesitantly pushes the flowers towards you, begging you to take them away from him.

 

The smile on your face is about to crack your skin and when you squeal his name, it nearly deafens everyone around you. You grab the flowers from him and delicately sniff the sweet scent. Then you’re pulling him down for another hug and then a kiss.

 

You were content with the PG kisses in public, but with Kylo, it never fails to heat up. The swoons behind you turn to gasps as Kylo cups your ass and pulls you closer, a growl on his lips as his nails dig into you.

 

When he pulls, you’d be breathless and looking up into his eyes dreamily. His kisses made you a little high. But probably from the lack of oxygen.

 

With his large body looming over you, he huskily purrs, “Come on, little one. Let’s go.”

 

You smile at the memory.

 

Throughout the progression of your relationship, you’ve noticed Kylo has become a whole lot more intense. As in, he’s always around.

 

Kylo tried to play off his constant presence around you as a coincidence, that he just _happened_ to be in the same place as you by accident. And while this was as the start of the relationship, with him periodically showing up where you were, you actually found it endearing and sweet.

 

You should have known better.

 

The first red flag Kylo displayed would have told you he wasn’t right in the head. But if only you were awake.

 

 

Its Thursday night and you’re at a frat party having fun. All classes have been canceled for the next few days, because of water damage in the campus servers. Everything was down and wouldn’t be up and running for at least four days.

 

Which meant for the students, you all had a four day holiday and could finally relax.

 

The professors understood the futility of trying to teach or study during the unfortunate predicament the college is undergoing. But honestly, they were just as excited as the students for a break. They said enjoy the short holiday, since they were extending the deadlines for assignments.

 

It was like a goddamn miracle.

 

So here you were, having the time of your life at a filthy hot frat party. You were in the sweet spot of intoxication, basking in the high as some of your friends barfed in the bushes or did unspeakably embarrassing things. Thankfully none of them were passed out, you didn’t feel like looking after them tonight.

 

You just wanted to have fun without responsibilities.

 

But with your luck, you obviously spoke too soon.

 

You could feel the start of your body and mind losing its grip on reality. You were just drugged.

 

You start to panic, looking around the room for the perpetrator. But all you find is the writhing bodies of horny boys and girls, dancing to the very loud music. You try to find your friends, which of course are no where in sight.

 

Typical.

 

So you do the one thing you can think of. Call Kylo.

 

You pull out your phone and go to your favorites. You tap his number and hold the phone to your ear while walking through the house to the closest bathroom. You don’t know if its your paranoia, the drug or your nerves, but you feel like someone is watching you.

 

You speed up as best you can in your heels and current state, using the wall to keep you up. Its still loud when Kylo finally picks up, his smooth voice answering, “Hello, little one. I wasn’t expecting a call from you so late. I thought you were out with friends.”

 

You find a bathroom and quickly lock the door behind you. Its quieter in there, calm. With Kylo finally on the phone you feel a little bit better listening to his voice.

 

“Kylo, I’m at a frat party and I think I’ve been drugged.”, you try to calmly tell him.

 

But saying it out loud has your panic rising. Its deadly silent on the other end of the line, almost making you repeat yourself.

 

Then with Kylo’s voice dropping an octave and the sound of stuff clattering in the background, Kylo growls, “Tell me the address, I’m coming to get you!”

 

You tell him and lean your weight against the door.

 

Kylo keeps his voice calm and leveled, he doesn’t to scare you further. Your voice gives away your fear.

 

Luckily Kylo lives close to your campus, making the drive only 10 minutes.

 

As he grabs his keys and heads out the door, Kylo asks, “Where are your friends?”

 

“I don’t know?”

 

His fists clench and he grinds his teeth. “Where are you in the house?”

 

“I locked myself in the downstairs bathroom, near the kitchen.”

 

“Good, I want you to stay there and don’t open the door for anyone. Do you understand, little one!”

 

“Yes, Kylo.”

 

“Good girl, now I have to hang up, but I’ll be there very soon.”

 

Your voice sounds distant and airy, “Ok baby, see ya soooon.”, then you’re hanging up and staring at your fingerprints, “I’m a lizard with scales!”

 

Kylo growls “Fuck!”, but quickly shoves his helmet on and takes off on his bike, leaving a trail of smoke and a black rubber line on the road.

 

He gets to the house in 4 minutes, breaking every law on the way there.

 

The drunks out front of the house stare at him opened mouthed, watching him descend on the house in a suffocating cloud of dark fury. His black outfit makes him look even more terrifying, especially in the night.

 

 

You can hear someone tapping on the bathroom door, “Hey! Are you ok in there? Do you need some help?”

 

You crawl towards the bathtub and pull yourself up, sitting on the rim and gripping the towel rack, “Nah, I’m fine. Thank you!”

 

“Well aren’t you polite. How about you unlock the door and let me in. I can help you.”

 

 

Kylo stomps through the house, pushing the scrawny frat dudes out of the way and ignoring the bimbos pawing at his arms. He walks out of their grips and searches deeper into the house. But he stops when he finds a sickly little boy twisting the doorknob of a locked door in front of him.

 

“JUST LET ME IN, I CAN HELP YOU!”

 

Kylo can hear you from behind the door, “JUST FUCK OFF!”, you weakly yell.

 

With a snarl on his lips, Kylo advances on the boy and rips him away from the door, smashing him against the wall. When the he impacts against he wall, a loud crunching sound can be heard, making Kylo smile sadistically. The creep slides down to the floor and Kylo is quick to kick his leather booted foot into the guys face, silencing his cries.

 

Blood seeps from the boy’s face, satisfying Kylo immensely. Then he’s turning to the door, “Baby, its Kylo. Can you open the door?”

 

“Kylo?”

 

“Yes, it’s me little one. Can you open the door!”, he asks more urgently.

 

“I can’t move!”

 

Kylo takes one step away from the door, “Baby, if you’re near the door, I need you to try move away from it.”

 

Your eyes faintly focus in front of you as Kylo talks to you. You try to judge the space between you and the entrance and weakly say, “I’m away from the door.”

 

Then it’s only a second later when Kylo kicks down the door and bursts in like a knight in shining black armor. Your hero.

 

He finds you holding yourself up by the bathtub, which is disgustingly gross, and you swaying side to side. As soon as your eyes meet his, your arms are reaching up to him. He ducks down and picks you up bridal style. He easily holds you up with one arm, so he can brush some hair away from your face, “You scared me, little one.”

 

Your head falls on his shoulder as you kiss his neck, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

And Kylo goes rigid, surprised at your choice of words.

 

“You must be really out of it, little one.”

 

You nod and hum before placing another kiss on his neck, whispering, “Take me home, Daddy.”

 

His breath hitches and Kylo is ashamed to say, that other parts of his hard body is reacting to your words.

 

He walks out of the bathroom and past the unconscious offender on the floor. Your eyes open and peer over Kylo’s shoulder, looking at the creep bloodied and breathing shakily on the floor. You can see his nose is broken and his neck is resting at a weird angle.

 

“Hahaha Mitaka, you fucker.”

 

Kylo turns to glare at the sickly guy on the ground, “Is that his name?”

 

You nod, “Yep, Dopheld Mitaka. I always knew he was a creep.”

 

Kylo stares at the limp broken man on the floor, promising himself and you, that he’ll be paying Mitaka another visit.

 

For now though, he needs to get you home.

 

When Kylo emerges from the humid house, he walks up to his bike and sits you backwards on the seat. Kylo ignores the way your dress rides up with your legs spread, so he focuses on fastening a helmet on you, then himself. When he sits in the seat, he pulls you into his lap and encourages you to wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his back, “Now hang onto me tight and don’t let go!”

 

You hum and do as he says. Kylo tries to ignore your barely covered heat resting on his member.

 

Then he’s starting his bike and revving it to life. He slowly takes off and heads towards his home. Kylo is torn between driving fast to quickly get home and lower the chance of causing an accident or driving slow to be a safe driver. He eventually settles on just following the speed limit.

 

You both arrive at Kylo’s home safe and sound. You didn’t loosen your grip once, even though you feel so weak and can’t really control your body.

 

Kylo takes off your helmet and carries you into his house, maneuvering through the dark and into his bedroom. He uses his elbow to flick the light switch on the wall, dimly lighting the room with his lamp. Kylo doesn’t really like it being bright in his home, so he has black scarfs draped over all of his lamps, casting his space in an eerie glow.

 

Kylo lays you down on the end of his bed, and now that you’re off his bike, you’re completely out of it. Your calves hang off the end as Kylo knees before you. He takes off your heels and looks up your body, “I’m glad you’re safe, little one.”

 

But you don’t answer him. Instead, your legs twitch and open slightly, teasing the sight of your heat hidden beneath your dress. Kylo can’t help looking up between your thighs and licking his lips.

 

His large hands slowly smooth up the back of your calves, but stop behind your knees. Then they smooth over your skin to rest on the top. There’s no need to use his strength in pushing your legs apart, not when you’re like this. So Kylo gently pushes your knees, spreading you open and exposing your thong to his hungry eyes. Kylo can’t help groaning.

 

He places a kiss near your knee, watching to see if you react. But you don’t, you’re completely knocked out. Then he places another kiss, this one higher on the inside of your thigh. Still no movement from you. Kylo starts to place kisses all the way up your thigh until he reaches your panties. His lips hover right next to yours, the smell of your sex and laundry detergent assaulting his nose.

 

But he inhales deeply with his eyes rolling back, “Fuck, princess. You smell so good.”

 

He moves forward and gives one soft kiss against your clothed sex. That’s when you finally move. Your hips slightly arch up into Kylo’s lips. He chuckles against you, vibrating your sensitive womanhood. Then he’s placing kisses back down your other thigh to your knee.

 

His thumbs rub the outside of your knees, stalling as he battles with himself. As he contemplates with what he wants to do and what he should do, Kylo trails the back of his knuckles up your thigh, making you shiver from his cold rings. He pushes your dress up, hiking it over your hips and fully exposing you.

 

He sighs behind closed lips and straightens his fingers, softly tracing them over your covered slit. He watches you intently as he trails them up and down your folds, then settles his fingers at the top of your mound and rubs around your hidden bud. Your hips move again.

 

Except Kylo retracts his hand, ashamed of what he’s already done to you.

 

But its too late now. His antics seem to have woken you up, because now your leg is hooking over his shoulder and pulling him forward. Kylo grunts “Fuck” and catches his weight with one hand on the bed, not expecting you to be strong enough to make him topple forward.

 

Your tired voice murmurs, “Don’t stop, Daddy.”

 

And Kylo whispers, “I’m sorry, little one. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

The heel of your foot digs into his back, urging him forward. But Kylo stays in place, biting his lip and considering what he should do.

 

Kylo listens to you suck in a few deep breaths, then watches as you prop yourself up on your elbows and tiredly look at him, “Can we f-fool around for a bit, I’m horny!”

 

Even though Kylo wants to say yes, he rejects you with a shake of his head, “No sweetie, not when you’re like this.”

 

Your bottom lip juts out as you beg, “Please, Daddy. I want you!”

 

And Kylo huffs loudly, struggling to refuse you like this. You’re begging so sweetly and you look so cute with the way your pouting. The leg on his shoulder coaxes him forward, rubbing into him as your other leg spreads wider.

 

Maybe he can just kiss you for a bit. Then tuck you in when you fall asleep. Yeah, that sounds good. Keep it nice and PG.

 

Kylo sighs, “Fine, but that’s all.”, he stands up to his full height, towering over you as he says sternly, “I’m not fucking you!”

 

Your pout intensifies, but you don’t argue with him.

 

With lidded eyes, you tiredly watch Kylo through the haze of your high as he strips off his thick clothes and rings, leaving him in just his tight black briefs. You smirk at his fit and toned ass, gazing at it like it’s a work of art, which it is. Then he turns around. And even though you’re high right now, you’d still be able to spot his erection from a mile away.

 

“My eyes are up here.”, he says to you while gesturing with his fingers.

 

You giggle, “Then hurry up, sweet cheeks.”

 

Kylo tries to hide his smile while shaking his head, but fails.

 

“Move up the bed then.”

 

He watches you struggle to shimmy up the bed for a good few minutes, very amused as you flop around like a fish. You only get halfway before giving up. Then he’s walking up to you and lifting you up. He places you in the middle of the bed and leaps over your body to rest on his side next to you.

 

Kylo shuffles closer and places one hand on your hip, rubbing his thumb up and down. You turn to look at him and close the distance between you both, capturing his lips in a kiss. And Kylo grunts at your sudden movement, but doesn’t push you away. You moved in to kiss him quicker, than you did trying to move up the bed. That’s so very like you. Lazy when you want to be.

 

At first the kiss is slow, very slow. Just the two of you moving against one another, tasting each other and enjoying the feel of soft lips and velvet tongues moving together. You try to lean up and straddle Kylo, but he pushes your shoulder back down. You whine softly, but stay in your spot.

 

You bite his lip in retaliation and he growls.

 

“Careful, little one.”

 

“I want more!”

 

“Well this is all you’re getting.”

 

The more you beg, the easier it is for Kylo to deny you. He’s proud of himself for being a good man, even though he was close to crossing the line before.

 

You both start kissing again. But now you’re slowly shuffling closer, which has Kylo’s erection pressing into your thigh. He grunts when you lift your leg, essentially rubbing his cock. So he grabs under your knee and holds your leg up, stopping you from moving.

 

Kylo breaks the kiss, “Why must you test me.”

 

But you don’t answer; instead you pull at his hand holding your knee and pull to the inner side of your thigh and try smooth it down your flesh. Its hard at first, trying to pull against his strength that is determined to stay where it is. However, Kylo eventually loosens up. You move his hand down your thigh, then place him on your sex. You control his movements and get him to start rubbing your pussy.

 

You can’t help sighing, “Daddy.”

 

And he whispers lowly, “Fuck.”

 

With one leg planted on the bed and the other resting over Kylo’s thigh, you were spread open and ready for him. You arched up into his large warm hand and moved him the way you wanted. But when you start to feel Kylo take more control, you loosen your grip and eventually trail your hands up his forearm to grip his bicep.

 

Then Kylo is palming your cunt of his own volition.

 

Your head falls back and you look up at the ceiling, enjoying the way Kylo teases around your clit then grinds the heel of his palm on it. He kisses your neck, sucking marks into your flesh and moving even closer to you. You can feel Kylo rubbing his hard-on into your thigh now, slowly succumbing to what he wants to do.

 

But just as you were quick to beg for Kylo’s touch, you’re just as quick to suddenly pass out. The leg planted on the bed falls down and the hand tangled in Kylo’s lock, turns limp and falls away as well. Kylo is left panting and very confused.

 

He lifts up from your neck and removes his hand from you. He shakes your shoulder softly, “Are you awake?”

 

You don’t answer.

 

If this is how the night is going to go, its going to be a very long and torturous one. Waiting for you to wake up again and tell him its ok to continue, is more trouble than its worth.

 

Kylo huffs and asks you gruffly, “Are you awake? Do you want me to keep going?”

 

And its sounds like you hummed. Kylo can’t be sure.

 

So his hand wanders back down and keeps rubbing your pussy. But you don’t react. So he rubs a little harder around your hidden clit before moving down lower. He can feel your arousal through your panties.

 

Biting his lip, Kylo takes the plunge.

 

He moves the gusset of your thong to the side and pushes past your wet pussy lips to tease your entrance. The most you do, is stir a little in your unconscious state, but otherwise you’re still dead to the world.

 

So Kylo tentatively and slowly pushes one thick finger through your tight muscles and inside you. You give a tiny sigh in your sleep and Kylo watches your face. But when he feels your hips shift, he feels that’s his cue to keep going.

 

Kylo slowly pulls his finger out and leans down to look. With the lamp still on in his room, Kylo can see his finger emerging wet with your arousal. He groans at the sight, “You’re so wet for me, baby.”, and he plunges back inside you.

 

He does this for a while, amazed that your pussy is getting even wetter in your unconscious state. Kylo is mesmerized and starts to thumb your clit, making you softly gasp in your sleep. He nuzzles the side of your head and murmurs, “Even in your sleep, you still want me. I can feel your pussy trying to suck my finger back in.”

 

The squelch of his finger diving in and out of your pussy is growing louder, making Kylo’s cock unbearably hard. So he adds another. Your hips weakly try to keep up with Kylo, but fail. He picks up his pace and scissors his fingers inside you, stretching you.

 

Kylo knows its futile to stretch your insides, since he only needs to do that before he fucks you. But its out of habit. And Kylo knows he won’t cross that line. So he makes do with what he’s already doing, humping your thigh and fingering your pussy.

 

He curls his fingers and starts to push against that sensitive sponge inside you, the one that has your insides clenching and the pressure building quicker. With a couple more precise prods into your g-spot and brushes over your clit, Kylo feels you cumming around his fingers.

 

And Kylo desperately tries to fall over the edge with you, grinding his cock against your thigh earnestly. But he doesn’t cum. He only oozes copious amounts of pre-cum, which is making a wet spot in his briefs. He huffs and whines into your neck, plunging his fingers into your pussy repeatedly while you softly keen in your sleep.

 

He can feel you clenching around him and your cum soaking his palm and comforter beneath you.

 

This was supposed to be it. Just a little harmless fooling around and then you’d both go to sleep. But of course you had to pass out early, making Kylo do all the work. He’s frustrated and he’s so hard it hurts.

 

He breathes heavily by your neck and leans back, looking down at your resting face. Even after cumming, you’re still fast asleep.

 

“Fucking narcolept.”

 

But Kylo knows its not your fault. Which makes him feel bad for wanting you right now.

 

But fuck, he just feels so damn needy. His cock hurts and he needs to cum. He needs you. He needs to be inside you.

 

As Kylo brings his fingers to his lips and sucks them into his mouth, he moans around the taste with his eyes rolling back. And just like that, it was that very action, that very moment that Kylo knew, he was going to fuck you.

 

He pulls his fingers from his mouth with a pop and looks over your body, deciding how he’s going to do this. He leans up on his knees and hops off the bed, standing over you and gently pulling you up in a sitting position. He pulls the zipper down on your dress and unclips your bra. He lays you back down and peels your dress from you, then your bra and eventually your panties.

 

He folds your dress and places it on his dresser with your underwear and bra on top. He turns back to you, naked on his bed. Your nipples pebble in the cool air and goosebumps rise over your body. You shift in your sleep and Kylo is quick to lean over you and shush you with soft kisses.

 

You fall still again and Kylo whispers, “That’s my good girl, I’m here.”

 

Then he’s standing back up and pulling his briefs down his long legs, freeing his hard cock. The long thick meat of his cock curves proudly towards his belly, leaking pre-cum and looking angry and swollen.

 

Wrapping one hand around his cock, Kylo smears his pre-cum along his length and stares at you as he pumps himself. You look so fucking beautiful like this. You shift from the cold, but Kylo thinks its because you need him.

 

So he’s quick to return to you. Kylo climbs over you and spreads you legs wide, slotting between them and resting his weight above you.

 

The feel of your warm wet cunt against his dick, has Kylo squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. He feels way too deprived, to think about the consequences of his actions. He just, needs you. So he starts to grind against you with his cock parting your folds, sliding along your cunt and nub. You make a little sound.

 

Kylo’s face falls in your neck as he grinds into you. He thinks maybe he can cum like this, he doesn’t have to go any further. He’s a good man. He can resist his depraved desires. With his cock slick with your juices, what topples his morals, is the sound of a very quiet moan escaping your lips.

 

You like this.

 

“Fuck it!”

 

With you making his decision for him, Kylo balances his weight on one forearm as his other hand slips between your bodies to grab his manhood. He grips the base and lifts his hips back so he can tap your wet pussy with the head. He groans when he swirls the tip in your wetness.

 

Right before he pushes in, a thought that Kylo feels justifies the situation, intrudes his mind.

 

He looks down at your resting face and whispers, “It’s better me, than someone else.”

 

Then he’s pushing past your lips, breaching your cunt with the head of his cock. His eyes roll back as your pussy stretches and contracts around him, like you’re trying to coax him in. A long drawn out groan falls from him, “Fuuuuck!”

 

And Kylo tries to keep his eyes open, watching you for any signs of distress. But all you do is crease your eyebrows and part your lips. Other than that, you seem fine.

 

So Kylo pushes in deeper.

 

Your tight warm walls stretch around his girth, making room for his large size. And Kylo is gentle, so careful not to hurt you. He pulls his hips back and slowly thrusts in and out of you, pushing more of cock inside you.

 

And you swallow him so nicely. Almost greedily. Your heat accepts him so readily, like even in your unconscious state you crave him. This thought has Kylo groaning, sinking his meat into you a little bit more eagerly.

 

Then in not time at all, he’s fully seated inside you.

 

Kylo can hear a soft grunt fall from your parted lips and your walls flutter around him. His hair tickles your face with his head by your neck. He groans against your skin, “Fuck, little one. You’re so tight and w-wet. All wet for me!”

 

And as Kylo hovers above you, he’s as courteous and chivalrous as always, letting you adjust around his robust length. He gives you a full minute before he withdraws the entirety of his cock, leaving only the tip in before slowly plunging back in.

 

And the air is pushed out of both your lungs with that first thrust.

 

Kylo sets a slow pace, content to just feel your tights walls around him. And it feel so good, curing his neediness from before.

 

But his gentleness doesn’t last for long. If you give an inch, he’ll take a mile. The longer Kylo continues to sink his cock inside you, the more he craves it a little bit rougher. His carnal need that lives deep in the darkest parts of his mind, comes back 10 times stronger, urging him to go a little faster.

 

So he grips under your knee and hikes your leg up, spreading you open and letting him drive deeper inside you. And he groans at the feel of his cock sinking in at the new angle. It even has you gasping in your sleep.

 

“That’s it baby, I know you like this. You’re doing so good.”, he kisses your lips and continues to whisper praises. He’s growing more wild with every second. Kylo didn’t take into account of what your pussy does to him. He should have weighed the pros and cons of fucking you like this.

 

When you’re awake, you can tell him when he’s too much. But when you’re like this, Kylo has free reign to pillage your cunt as hard as he wants. He starts to thrust more shallowly, greedily shoving his cock into your heat.

 

And your wet arousal is apparent with the way it squelches and paints his thighs. Your breathing is kind of fast and Kylo can feel your body warming up. And it makes him proud, in knowing that he’s making you feel good. You’re not cold anymore and you’re safe in his arms. He’s given you everything you’ve asked for.

 

He’s with you and he’s happy with the fact that you need him. Kylo feels like he’s the greatest boyfriend ever.

 

As he sheathes his cock inside you faster, he grunts with every thrust, “You asked for this. You asked for this, little one!”, and he moans loudly when your cunt randomly clenches.

 

But his moan is loud by your ear, slowly waking you from your drug induced rest. You can feel a strange fullness between your hips, it feels unusual, but familiar. You can feel the fullness inside you, you can feel it moving, but it also feels nice.

 

But something weird and wrong accompanies the nice heat, which overcomes any thoughts of……….pleasure. Yes, that’s what it is, pleasure.

 

As your mind slowly claws its way through the fog over your mind, you notice your body is moving. No, rocking. Rocking along with the fullness inside you.

 

Your arms weakly lift up and touch something warm.

 

You hear a grunt.

 

Your fingers trace over the warm thing above you and your brain provides a memory, a name. _Kylo._

As you come to, you recognize Kylo’s ribs beneath your fingers, arching and moving above you. With your mind slowly waking, so does your body. The feel and knowledge of Kylo on top of you has one thought crossing your mind.

 

He’s fucking you.

 

Your eyes slowly open and find your assumption true.

 

You look up and find Kylo’s hair fanned across your cheek, his shoulder near your chin and his back arching periodically as he fucks you.

 

You whimper, “Kylo?”

 

And he stutters to a stop at the sound of your voice, turning the room quiet. He slowly lifts from your neck and looks down at you. Through your hooded eyes, you can see he’s breathless, sweaty, flushed and so wrecked.

 

Then he actually smiles down at you, “It’s ok baby, its just me.”

 

Your lip quivers as you ask, “Kylo, what are you doing?”, your hands rest on his ribs and weakly push against him.

 

He surprises you with a smirk, “What, no more Daddy?”

 

And your voice gets louder and higher as you ask again, “What are you doing!”

 

Kylo frowns now, not expecting that reaction. He shushes you with kisses, “Its ok, little one. You wanted this. I’m just g-giving you what you wanted.”

 

Then to your slight horror, he starts thrusting again. He smiles down at you, “I’m glad you’re awake, now you can kiss me back.”

 

Your confused reply dies on your lips when he drives into you hard, pushing the air out of you. He kisses you fiercely and pushes his tongue inside your mouth.

 

Then he’s groaning against your lips, “Doesn’t this feel good, baby!”

 

It does, but you’re too drugged up tell him. Your body rocks as he sinks into you repeatedly, your arms weakly wrapping around his back with your nails digging into his skin.

 

Then he snarls, “Answer me!”

 

You’re ashamed to admit that it does. But with Kylo like this, you don’t want to anger him, so you whimper, “Y-yes, it feels good.”

 

He grunts happily and starts to drive into you harder, pulling your leg over his shoulder and sinking into you even deeper now. Your other leg hitches up around his waist, hugging him to you. You can’t help yourself, its out of habit.

 

“Fuuuuck, you feel so good, little one.”

 

You’re delirious and so fucked up. And at first Kylo was hesitant, knowing this is wrong. That he shouldn’t be doing this. But he just feels so damn………..needy. And it feels right, to be inside you, especially when you like it so much.

 

He needs your sweet little cunt wrapped around him, he needs to fuck you and fill you. He needs to feel you squeeze his cock. And how can he stop himself, when you’re pussy is so wet and begging him to fuck you.

 

But you can’t help the way your body is reacting. He’s taking your slick arousal, moans and clutching limbs as signs of your consent and desire to do this. He thinks you’re just as needy as him.

 

A sharp thrust against what feels like your guts, has you gasping, “Kylo!”

 

And he thinks its out of pleasure, so he coos sweetly, “It’s ok baby, I’m here. Right h-here, inside you.”

 

His other hand comes down and rubs his thumb over your clit, “I’ll t-take care of you.”

 

Even though this is surprising to wake up to, you can’t deny the pleasure between your legs and pressure coiling in your stomach. Your mouth speaks before your mind can stop you, “Feels good, Daddy.”

 

And Kylo grunts appreciatively, “T-that’s my good girl. I knew you wanted this. You needed this. You were begging me to fuck you. And I-I’m just giving you what you wanted.”

 

You whimper when he shuffles his body down and starts to spear his cock more forcefully, obviously encouraged by your compliment. Then he’s asking, “Do you believe me?”

 

Your foggy and lust-fuelled brain is quick to agree, quick to push aside any wrong doings on Kylo’s part. If he says you asked him to, then you must have. Kylo would never lie to you, he’s Kylo. He loves you and would never hurt you.

 

The memory of Kylo always spoiling you, flashes in your mind, further confirming what he’s saying. This is just another gift.

 

So you murmur, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Your answer pleases him. He hammers into you now and grunts, “I always give you what you want.”

 

You can hear your cunt, the loud wet squelch and the slap of skin as he thrusts inside you. It feels good, the full heat of his meat stuffed inside you repeatedly and the head of his cock brushing past your g-spot. It only take a few more thrust before you’re cumming.

 

While the rest of your body is weak, your pussy isn’t.

 

You grip him so tightly, so strongly that Kylo has trouble pulling out. Your slick desire is the only thing that aids him in shoving his fat cock back inside. You cum with a weak whimper, strangling his cock and clawing his back.

 

Kylo roars into the pillow beside you, snapping into you erratically before slamming into you one final time. You trigger his climax, which has Kylo plugging your pussy with his pulsing rod. Choked groans fall from him as hot spurts of cum coat your insides. You can feel the throb of his cock and the thick waves of his seed leaking out the sides of your pussy, joining the wet mess beneath your ass.

 

Kylo can feel your walls rippling along his length, milking his cock greedily as you weakly gasp. He jerks and shudders above you, panting heavily on your neck and collarbone.

 

But then you fall completely limp underneath him. Your arms fall away, your leg slumps and your pleasured whimpers cease. You’re unconscious again.

 

Kylo pulls back and looks down at your resting face. He smiles and kisses you softly, enjoying the way your pussy still grips him tightly.

 

He kisses your lips a few times then pulls away and says, “Thank you, little one. I needed this.”

 

 


	2. What???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut this bad boi in half, because 'Long Smuts' is my middle name ;)

 

Fuck it’s hard to move your body.

 

Your muscles aren’t responding and your mind is struggling to distinguish if you’re actually awake, or just dreaming. It must be a dream. Because it’s as hard to move, like when you try to run in a dream. Your arms feel like lead, your torso is cement and your legs are practically non-existent.

 

With the pillow under your cheek, you can tell that you’re resting on your side.

 

But what the fuck, did you do last night?

 

You ask yourself that question over and over, like you’re magically going to be presented with an answer.

 

But as it turns out, the universe is happy to nudge you halfway to your answer.

 

As your eyes open slowly, you’re happy to find the room you’re in is dark. Almost to the point of not being able to see anything. But what’s even darker, is the large mass below your chin. You look down and see its black hair. There’s a person nuzzling their face in your chest.

 

Oh. Right.

 

Kylo.

 

Your sweet boyfriend is here, which means you must be ok.

 

As you slowly become more aware of your body, you realize Kylo has his limbs wrapped around you like a vine. His arms are bound around your waist, he has one leg pushed between your thighs and has hitched your leg up to his hip. He’s arranged your arms to cradle his head, and it seems in your sleep your fingers have tangled their way into his silky locks.

 

His deep and warm breath billows down your chest, making you acutely aware that you’re naked. In fact, when he shifts you can feel your bare pussy rub against his also naked thigh. You’re not naïve enough to think he’d still have his briefs on.

 

Because if you’re naked, then so is he.

 

And usually you wouldn’t be surprised to wake up naked. But usually, you can remember getting naked in the first place. So that’s just another question you add to the growing list.

 

Kylo tightens his hold around you, snuggling his large body into you like a cat. He clings to you so possessively. And it’s comforting to feel, but the tiniest bit of suffocating as well. Lately you’ve noticed Kylo has been a little more clingy, almost to the point of always needing to touch you in some way.

 

When you’re both in public, Kylo barely reins in his desire to touch you. He’s always holding your hand or got an arm around your waist or shoulders. In private moments like these, he’ll give you about as much space as a hungry octopus. When you’re at his home or yours, he’s either got a possessive grip on you, touching you in some way or completely on top of you.

 

And you were actually quite surprised to see a guy that looks like him, so affectionate. Although you probably should have considered that as a red flag. People always say that the quirks and traits that make you fall in love with someone, soon turn into annoying qualities that you can’t stand.

 

You just hoped that Kylo’s affectionate ways stay sweet and innocent. Its one of his best qualities.

 

You tug the back of Kylo’s hair to wake him up.

 

But all he does is mumble and snuggle more into you. Bloody human sized cat.

 

You breathe in deeply a few times, trying to quell the sudden nausea. When it passes, you try to slip out of his grip, struggling against Kylo’s strength. He grumbles at your movement away from him, so you pull his hair again, “Kylo.”

 

You only get to scooch an inch away, before Kylo pulls you back into him. His arms around your waist keep you to anchored to him, which would be nice if you didn’t have to use the bathroom.

 

“Kylo!”

 

A low and deep grumble of “What!”, comes from him.

 

“I need to use the bathroom.”

 

He sighs, the huffs, “Fine.”

 

And with that, Kylo very slowly and reluctantly removes his limbs from you. He falls on his back, but turns his head to stare at you. You breathe slowly and try to move your body. But it’s just so damn hard.

 

Eventually you push up off the bed and sit up. You rub the sleep from your eyes and crawl over Kylo, ignoring the way he hungrily gazes at you. At the edge of the bed, your feet slowly touch the ground and you stand up on shaky legs. The small stretch from his bed to the bathroom feels like a mile, but you eventually find yourself inside and closing the door behind you.

 

You take care of your business then brush your teeth. While you do, you can’t help in noticing the finger sized bruises on your hips, the array of purple marks on your neck and chest, and bite marks scattered across your skin.

 

But what startles you the most, is the dried cum on your thighs and sex. There’s no mistaking the dried substance; you know what it is. Which is not helping your current state of mind.

 

You sway in your spot and rinse out your mouth.

 

As you look at your body, you start to get feeling in the places you look and concentrate on. Your muscles ache from tensing all night, your thighs feel sore from being stretched and your womanhood feels it the most. It aches, but it’s the same ache you feel after having sex with Kylo. The kind of ache you feel after being so thoroughly satisfied.

 

But this feels faintly different. More intense. Like he didn’t hold back.

 

 

Kylo sits at the edge of the bed and stares at the bathroom door, waiting for you to re-emerge.

 

You’re in there for a few minutes, which has Kylo starting to worry a little bit. He nibbles his lip and thinks, “ _What are you doing in there?”_ , staring at the bathroom door like it holds all the answers. But the sound of the shower starting, has him calming down a bit.

 

Kylo remembers very clearly what he did last night. How he fucked you while you were mostly unconscious. But the thing is, he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret. In his mind, he thinks its alright because you did want to have sex with him, you clung to him during it and you came on his cock.

 

You liked it, and that’s all Kylo needs to know. You liked it.

 

 

 

In the bathroom you’ve cleaned yourself as best you can in your state. During it though, you’re not really sure how you’re feeling. Your mind is trying to avoid thinking about the possibilities while another part of you is telling you to just ask. Its probably nothing.

 

But before you can get into a mental debate, your alone time is cut short when you hear the bathroom door opening. Through the fogged glass of the shower, you can see the towering form of your boyfriend walking towards you.

 

You close your eyes and let the warm spray pelt down on your face. You can hear him pulling open the shower door and stepping inside. Kylo moves to stand behind you, slowly dragging his hands over your shoulders, then smooth down to your hips. He walks forward and pulls you into him, hugging you to his chest with his arms wrapping around your waist.

 

“How are you feeling?”, he mumbles by the side of your head.

 

He has to hunch down to nuzzles your head, which is nice, you guess. You like the feel of his big body contorting just so he can be closer to you. Although you’re pretty sure he might have to see a chiropractor if he continues to bend down to your level.

 

Your hands smooth from his elbows, across his forearms and hold the top of his hands, “Fine, I feel fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

You’re silent for a beat. Not long really, but for Kylo, it’s the longest stretch of time in his life. Then he feels you nod, “I’m fine, a little sore though.”

 

The water lets you slip around in his hold so you can nuzzle his wet chest and hug him back. With Kylo walking you backwards and out of the stream, the water slowly cascades over his body. You lean back and watch as he closes his eyes and stands under the warm spray.

 

His hair falls in thick strands as it gets wet. You admire him while he closes his eyes. He looks different compared to when you watch him sleep. When he’s sleeping, the stress, darkness and coldness of his features melt away, revealing the softness that he keeps hidden. Although he is more soft and kind to you, than anyone else will ever see.

 

During his vulnerable moment, you ask, “What happened last night?”

 

Kylo slowly tips his head back down, a small sigh on his lips as he releases you to rub the water out of his eyes. Then he’s pulling you back to his chest and turning you both sideways so the water runs over each of you. This way you’re nice and warm.

 

His eyes look over your face as he lowly murmurs, “You went to a party last night, a frat party. You had fun and got drunk. But then you noticed you were drugged, so you called me.”

 

Kylo doesn’t mention his swelling pride at the thought of you calling him first. He was your first choice in savior and he feels so special just thinking about it. You needed him, and Kylo came without hesitation.

 

“You locked yourself in a bathroom and waited for me, like my good little girl. Then I came and collected you, went home and tucked you in for the night.”

 

Kylo purposefully leaves out the identity of the person who drugged you. He doesn’t want the guilt on your conscious when Mitaka’s beaten and broken body washes up. That can be Kylo’s sweet little secret.

 

Your eyebrows crease, “But, what happened after that.”

 

“What do you mean, little one?”

 

You chew the inside of your cheek as you look up at Kylo. He genuinely looks confused.

 

You huff and finally say, “I just washed cum from my thighs. Is it yours? Or someone else’s?”

 

Kylo has never been triggered so quickly, “OF COURSE ITS MINE!”, he roars and you flinch at his anger, leaning away from him.

 

And Kylo can see your fear, a look that he’s never wanted to see on your face towards him. He calms down and takes a deep breath before growling, “Why would you say that, who else’s would it be!  

 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you. I can’t remember anything!”

 

Kylo doesn’t see the importance of this conversation. He thinks mentioning that you two had sex last night is a trivial topic, since its nothing you two haven’t done before. But he wants to remedy your fear towards him. You have to know that he’d never hurt you.

 

His head dips down to peer at you, “When we came home, you wouldn’t keep your hands off me. Don’t you remember?”

 

You shake your head no.

 

So he continues, “We kissed for a bit, then you tried to get on top of me. I stopped you of course, but then you pulled my hand down to your pussy and wouldn’t let go unless I started rubbing you.”

 

Your head falls down in shame. You don’t even remember doing that. Your shoulders go slack and your hug Kylo tighter and rest your cheek on his chest.

 

“I was so hard by the time you came. It hurt and you were so wet and ready for me. Not to mention all the begging.”

 

Yes, you begged, but that was before you fell unconscious again.

 

“Then we had sex. You needed me, you kept begging for my cock. You wouldn’t stop.”

 

Kylo leans back and tugs your face up by your chin and says, “Cumming from my hand wasn’t enough for you. You wanted more, so I gave it to you.”

 

You’re looking into his warm chocolate eyes while he coos, “You know I can never say no to you.”

 

His thumb brushes over your cheek, “Do you believe me?”

 

You nod slowly and your breath hitches, “Y-yes, I believe you. A-and I’m sorry I made you do that!”, you burst into tears, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Kylo. I didn’t mean to force you!”, you’re hugging him so tightly, burying your face in his chest while he nuzzles the top of your head.

 

Kylo has never smiled so big.

 

“It’s ok, little one. It wasn’t your fault. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always give you what you want. Whatever you need.”

 

Kylo rubs your back and coos soft shushes, comforting you in his arms as he holds you tight. Your sobs grow softer and your body stops shaking so hard. Kylo likes this. You hugging him and so clearly in need of him.

 

So he’s definitely not going to tell you, that he took you three more times that night. He’ll keep that delicious little tidbit to himself.

 

You were very quiet after that conversation, but you still clung to Kylo, not leaving the shower till he made you.

 

You stuck to his side for the rest of the day and for the majority of the following weeks. You were finally the one draped all over him, acting all needy and clingy. And Kylo was loving it. Although you were a bit hesitant to engage sexually with him, since you were feeling extremely guilty. But Kylo convinced you it was alright, that you had nothing to feel sorry for.

 

In the end, you both enjoyed yourselves that night. There’s no need to be ashamed for anything that happened. Kylo certainly doesn’t feel regret. He smiles when thinking of that night.

 

 

 

For you though, during the following weeks you seemed to have moved on. Exuding an air of indifference towards that night.

 

But there was still a weird vibe you couldn’t shake about it. And what didn’t help, was the appearance of Mitaka’s dead body. It put you on edge, but sparked something inside you. A memory that you just can’t quite remember. Mitaka was the key, but you weren’t sure how.

 

You were missing something big, something that was obvious and staring right in your face. But no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t remember. A thin veil blanketed that night, just waiting to be ripped away and reveal the explanation you needed.

 

The more you think about it, the more you feel Kylo wasn’t telling you everything.

 

Which of course sparked the distance between you both.

 

Little by little, you added more space between you as time went on. It started with random date nights here and there, that you _had_ to cancel. Then you missed a few phone calls and eventually you started to take far too long to reply to Kylo’s texts.

 

Then he’d be lucky if he even got to see you once a week.

 

Kylo was already a volatile person, so having the love of his life slowly and surely leave him, was not a good thing for anyone. His paranoia whispered in his ear that you knew how that night actually went down. It told him you knew about Mitaka. But worst of all, it told him you were very obviously with someone else, that you had actually moved on from him.

 

All of this self-inflicted torture was of his own making and completely in his head. Which only aided in his mental state destabilizing. He was becoming an even scarier and more dangerous person, which in turn was good for business. But not for your relationship.

 

It put further strain and distance between you both. And Kylo couldn’t have that, he needed you. And you needed him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so this will be 3 chapters and if you've read the new tags, then you have a vague idea of what's gunna happen ;) Pulled a little sneaky on ya's.


	3. Weird Flex, But Ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night visits aren't as innocent as they use to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite Non/Con in this.
> 
> But nice............Non/Con. Gentile-ish Non/Con. Like, the kind of Non/Con that you (The reader) can enjoy, but probably shouldn't, because it's still Non/Con.
> 
> Any who, here is the end to this three-piece meal of filth.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess :D

 

You had been ignoring Kylo for 6 full days now. You dodged his random visits to your lectures and dorm room. You avoided him when you saw him at your grocery store, at the mall and on your jogs. He was everywhere, but he still couldn’t quite nail you down. You were too quick and stealthy for him.

 

Which only angered him more.

 

So one night while drowning his sorrows, Kylo decides to pop into your dorm for a visit. He needs his little one. He doesn’t have or need a key to get in, he has his ways. Your roommate isn’t in, which he’s thankful for. He doesn’t need some nosy bitch poking around his business.

 

He storms into your room with purpose, ready to confront you. But instead he finds it empty. He’d feel angry if he didn’t think it was strange. It’s 1am and you’re not here. The only plausible explanation is that you’re with someone else. But Kylo tries to push that thought away. You’d never do that to him.

 

He kicks off his boots and starts taking his clothes and jewellery off. When he’s completely naked, he sways to your bathroom and takes a shower. His hazy eyes tiredly look at all of the bottles in your shower caddy, amazed at all the things you own. You’re like a connoisseur of beauty products. He pops the caps on a few bottles, sniffing them to remind himself what you smell like. He ends up settling on your fruity shampoo, smelling it like its cocaine.

 

Next thing Kylo knows, he’s tugging on his cock, stroking up and down his long hard length and imagining its you jerking him off as he sniffs your shampoo. The bottle crushes in his hand when he spills his load on your shower floor, using the warm water pelting down on him as the replacement for your body heat. Kylo ignores the tears that fall down his cheeks. It’s just water, not tears.

 

He decides to give you the benefit of the doubt, trying to convince himself that you wouldn’t cheat on him. So he dries off using your towel and rifles through your panty draw before crawling into your bed naked. He feels so at home in your bed, more at peace than he’s been the last few days.

 

He only has to wait 30 minutes before you stumble in, just as drunkenly as he had.

 

While Kylo drowns his sorrows because of your absence, you drown your recovering memories. You thought you wanted to know, but the small fragments you’re remembering is more torturous than not knowing.

 

Its true. Ignorance really is bliss.

 

You hazily look at the lump in your bed and flip a lamp on.

 

“Ah! My sweet boyfriend, here to save me again!”

 

You’re swaying slightly and close your door with a big smile plastered on your face. Being drunk like this is the only way you can forget why you were drinking in the first place.

 

Kylo leans up on his elbows and watches as you kick your heels off and pull off your dress, “Where have you been?”, he asks lowly.

 

In a singsong voice you say, “At a party.”

 

Your drunken state is pissing Kylo off. How could you be so reckless, especially after being drugged no less than two month ago. This further solidifies the thought in Kylo, that you really do need him. You’re so desperately helpless without him.

 

Kylo sits up, “Why didn’t you tell me? What if you were drugged again. I wouldn’t have known and something could have happened.”

 

You don’t want to think about what could or would have happened, you just want to forget. You pout at him and stumble your way over to him. You stand up on your bed and place a foot on either side of his hips, then fall down and straddle him.

 

He resists your playful nature at first, still a bit pissed off. But the feel of you so close again, has his anger dissipating down to a light simmer. Your giggle by his neck is melodic and soothing, a sound he’s missed terribly. So with his eyes closing and his nose nuzzling your hair, Kylo lets you push him down in your bed, huffing at your shenanigans.

 

You start placing sweet little kisses all over his face, giggling at the way he grumbles. Your fingers dance up and down the line of tattoos on his neck, “I just needed a drink, and I was safe, I was with my friends.”

 

The moment you landed in his lap, Kylo was quick to grip your hips in his large hands, “Your friends are useless and untrustworthy. You should have called me if you needed a drink.” He squeezes your flesh, enjoying the feel of you on top of him.

 

You hum in an absentminded response, not really paying attention. Just focused on his soft skin and the hard muscle beneath it. With your breasts pressed against his chest, Kylo can’t help in noticing your body. With you just in your underwear and bra, it leaves little to the imagination while you subtly shift on top of him.

 

You kiss a line down his neck tattoo, reaching his collarbone and nibbling along it. Your nails lightly scratch down his pecs, making him shiver. You place a kiss over the tattoo on his heart, not really understanding why Kylo’s breath hitches when you do.

 

You sit up slowly, taking your time in smoothing your hands all over his chest and abs, with your fingers tracing over the tattoos on his ribs. Kylo can feel your warm womanhood resting right on top of his cock. The soft swollen flesh of your sex pushes on his hardening member nicely, making blood rush below his waist faster. Even though your heat is hidden beneath your panties and shielded by the sheet, Kylo can’t resist in shifting his hips up, searching for more of you.

 

He likes this. You’re being so affectionate.

 

You bite your lip while trailing your hands all over Kylo. Sitting up like this, gives you the perfect view to admire all of his tattoos. They’re so intricate and fitting for him, like an extension of his inner being. His hands move to the top of your thighs, idly brushing his thumbs side to side as he gazes at you.

 

Kylo breaks the silence by swallowing and whispering, “I would have been happy to keep you company.”, he pauses, then continues, “Its been a while since I last saw you.”

 

You don’t want to think about why you were avoiding him, it would ruin the moment. So you only hum in response, and unhook your bra and throw it away. Hearing Kylo’s breath hitch makes you smile.

 

He’s fully hard beneath you now, so you roll your hips and bring his hands up to your breasts. Kylo sighs a quiet moan, succumbing to your soft skin in his hands. He squeezes and kneads your tits, but is suddenly overcome with nostalgia.

 

He’s missed this, missed you.

 

And a small part of you has missed him as well. How could you not. You and Kylo share something special. He’s always been there for you. You need each other.

 

You kneel and stand off Kylo, much to his chagrin. But you’re just pulling the sheet off him and sitting back down in his lap. This time though, you get to see his thick and fully hard cock bob free and slap his stomach.

 

You gasp at the thick angry monster and coo, “Ooooo Daddy’s naked!”

 

Kylo leans up, but before he can get even a word in, you’re gathering saliva on your tongue and licking your hand, “And you’re so hard. All for me, Daddy!”, then you’re wrapping your fingers around the base and slowly tugging up his turgid length.

 

And now Kylo is the one gasping.

 

He flops back down, “Fuck!’, and watches as your small hand pulls on his cock. Your other hand doesn’t idle by. It wanders over his lower stomach, over his tattooed hip bones, then finally rests at his sac to massage it. And Kylo moans softly while closing his eyes.

 

Your arousal is evident in your panties, soaking your sex to the point of Kylo being able to smell it. But that’s because he’s a dog. He’d be able to sniff your aroused cunt out of a crowd.

 

Your eyes slowly fall shut, growing sort of heavy. The sounds of your boyfriend breathing loudly accompanies his quiet moans. His hands are back on your thighs and squeezing. But that’s not what you’re focused on.

 

No, as soon as you closed your eyes, hazy memories started to flood your mind.

 

They’re fuzzy and hard to see, like smoke in the wind. But if you focus hard enough, they form shapes and colors. Then eventually they morph into solid images.

 

The first memory is in your point of view, with you looking over Kylo’s shoulder and peering down at Mitaka, laying broken on the floor.

 

A different memory starts up. You can hear yourself murmuring, except your body feels paralyzed. You can’t move much in this memory, but then you feel something finger-sized pushing inside you, inside your cunt.

 

You must have been awake to remember that.

 

But the next memory frightens you completely. Its another one while your body is unmoving and appears unconscious. But your mind is not.

 

You can hear yourself mewling and gasping as the sound of your boyfriend groans by your ear. The memory fast-forwards to the feel of you cumming. You cum hard around something shoved deep inside your cunt. Its thicker and longer than the finger-sized thing you first felt.

 

Your mind provides you with what it was; Kylo’s cock. All the while you were obviously unconscious and incoherent. He fucked you while you weren’t even awake.

 

Your eyes fly open just as you jerk away from Kylo.

 

He lurches up just as fast, “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

 

Your hands are by your chest and you stare at Kylo. But the hazy memories float away, disappearing from your mind, yet again. You’re left sitting on top of Kylo’s thighs by his knees and looking at him with a confused expression.

 

“Baby, are you ok?”, Kylo asks more forcefully.

 

You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. Then you nod and sit back on his thighs, pushing him back down.

 

The crease between his eyebrows tells you he’s not convinced, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

 

A faint smile graces your face as the triggered memories fade away. You wrap your hand around his cock and Kylo almost forgets how you just reacted. But the second your hand touches his cock, the terrified feeling from before resurfaces.

 

No memories this time, just emotions you can’t explain. You’ve read about this. The mind blocking out certain memories to protect itself. Leaving you with questions again as you grapple with the overwhelming sensation of fear towards your loving boyfriend beneath you.

 

You wonder how someone so kind, so very loving and beautiful can stir such feelings in you. Maybe its just your imagination. Or your intoxicated mind fucking with you. Either way, you still feel unsettled while jerking off Kylo.

 

He’s huffing a little faster and rolling his hips into your hand. You’re brought out of your thoughts when you feel Kylo nudge your hand, “I want to cum inside you, little one.”

 

He’s panting and on the brink of his orgasm. But you can’t bring yourself to do it. You don’t think you can handle him inside you right now. You don’t know why, just that it doesn’t feel right.

 

You jerk his cock faster, which has a whine escaping his lips. He tries to lift you off him, but you capture his hands and hold them above his head in one hand.

 

He’s strong enough to tug his way out of your grip, but he just thinks you’re just being playful again. So Kylo smiles and kisses you. He gets a few kisses in against your closed lips, before you start jerking his cock again.

 

He gasps and starts to breathe more rapidly and thrust into your hand. You’re arching your back so you can properly tug up and down his long thick girth, but this has you face to face with him, so you hide and rest your cheek on his chest.

 

Kylo huffs a laugh, “Ok, little one. I’m about to cum, you can sit on my cock now.”

 

You ignore him and stroke him faster, making him huff a moan.

 

“Little one, I mean it. I need to cum i-inside you.”

 

His arms pull in your hands, tugging against the death grip you’ve got them in. But you’re still no match for his strength. Just as he throbs in your hand, he pulls free and tries to lift you up. You push him back down with your forearm on his throat, making him cough and choke as you jerk him harder.

 

Your face is on his chest when he cums, spurting up on his stomach and hitting the underside of your tits. He huffs and groans loudly with every pulse of his cock. The noises he makes sound wrecked with his throat still being crushed by you.

 

But to your shock, he pulls your arm down harder on his windpipe. Kylo likes it.

 

As the last of his cum dribbles out, you slide off to the side and lay on your back next to him. He coughs and sputters with his airway open again, but then he laughs while rubbing his throat.

 

“Damn babe, I didn’t know you were into choking. We could have been doing this for a while.”

 

You don’t know what to do now. You feel like you need to cum, from being built up. But you can’t bring yourself to ask for Kylo’s help. You wipe your hand on the sheets and realize this entire bed is stained with him. It smells like him and is more his bed than yours.

 

You pull the sheet over your body and breathe in a few deep breaths.

 

Kylo turns to you with a dopey smile, but it soon drops when he see’s you looking so solemn.

 

“Babe? Little one?”, he gently rubs your shoulder.

 

You don’t answer him, so he asks, “What’s wrong?”, while moving his hand down to rub over your covered ribs.

 

You sigh, “Nothing, I’m just tired and drunk. I want to go to sleep.”

 

Kylo shakes his head and grumbles, “I’m not going to let you go to bed frustrated. You haven’t even cum yet.”

 

“I’m fine, I don’t need to.”

 

“Little one, yes you do.”

 

He leans down and starts to kiss you slowly. This feels nice though, almost pushing the negative feelings away. He kisses you like it’s the first and last time. The kisses are filled with so much love and passion.

 

In your drunken state, your sex drive is increased ten-fold. Making you almost as insatiable as Kylo. But when he slips his tongue into your mouth, well that’s when your body reacts on its own. You bite his tongue, hard. Making him jerk back in surprise.

 

He grunts and licks a tiny drop of blood away that landed on his lip. Then he actually smiles, “Little one, what’s gotten into you tonight.”, he leans down and starts to nibble along your neck, “So kinky.”

 

And what you say next just tumbles from your mouth, “I think we should take a break!”

 

Kylo freezes by your neck and you wince at your stupid mouth for opening. You have no idea where that statement came from. But the longer its quiet, the more you realize a break isn’t such a bad idea. Maybe some time alone would be good for both of you.

 

But with Kylo frozen by your neck, you’re suddenly acutely aware of his canines teetering against your jugular. After a few seconds, Kylo releases your neck and slowly leans back to look at you. You find his eyes are cold and glaring at you. You shiver, as the fear from before resurfaces.

 

Kylo’s voice is clipped when he asks, “What.”

 

Its not a question, but more of a demand. An order to explain what you just said.

 

But your tongue is like lead, unmoving and heavy as you stare at the silently swirling rage in his eyes.

 

“You want, to take a break, from me?”, he says it like he’s learning a new language, unsure of what he’s saying.

 

You frown and close your eyes, “Yes.”, but then you shake your head, “No.”, then you change your mind again, “I don’t know. I’m very confused.”

 

You can hear the anger in Kylo’s voice as he growls, “What are you confused about? Have I not shown you how much I love you? Do you need more, is that it?”

 

“What! No, its not you. I don’t think. I just need a break to clear my head.”

 

His face contorts as he spits out, “So you do need a break from me.”

 

“I think so?”

 

Fuck! You’d sound more convincing if you weren’t so timid under his glare.

 

But now Kylo is the silent one, looking down at you with a blank expression. Then ever so slowly, he leans away and shuffles to the edge of the bed and sits up. He hunches over and rests his elbows on his knees, staring into the shadow your dresser casts.

 

You lean up and reach a hand out to touch his back, but decide against it. You chew your lip while staring at the large expanse of his pale back, skin pulled taut over hardened muscles. The long tattoo that paints up his spine looks more prominent like this, emphasizing the largeness of his body.

 

His body truly is god-like, bordering on gigantic. Your body almost rolls to him as his weight dips your bed.

 

But you resist the pull to him and close your eyes. Your head swirls with confusion and alcohol, making you fall back into the pillow while massaging your temples. You hear more shuffling from Kylo, then feel the bed shift as he stands up. Your eyes are still closed when you hear him walk around to the foot of the bed, so you don’t see what he does next.

 

The sheet is suddenly ripped down your body, quick hands are on your hips and tearing your underwear away as well. It all happens so fast that you don’t have time to say ‘What the fuck!’, because Kylo is spreading your legs quickly and feasting on your cunt like a man starved.

 

“KYLO!”, is all you manage to say, before your follow-up question dies on your tongue.

 

All because his tongue flicks your clit just the way you like it. He hums happily while his lips wrap around your nub and suckle. His teeth offer little licks of pleasure-pain as they nip and graze over your clit, all the while his finger teases your hole by dipping in and out.

 

You can’t help the moan that reacts to his mouth. And Kylo loves it. He see’s it as your slow acceptance, that you really do need this, need him.

 

He nuzzles your clit with his lips and smirks, “See, little one. You don’t need a break, you need me more than ever. These last few day’s without me, you’ve been so lost. And look what happens. You get dangerously drunk and your head fills with nonsense.”

 

You reject his logic with, “I not sure about this.”, but it loses all its force when you buck up in searching for his mouth.

 

Kylo chuckles at your silliness and says, “But you’re so wet for me. I think you are sure.”

 

He pushes his thick finger inside you, making you grunt as he coos, “And besides little one, need and want are two very different things.”

 

A weak memory flickers in your mind, but disappears when Kylo slowly slides his finger in and out of your channel, showing you how wet and aroused you really are. He flicks his tongue over the hood of your clit and delves into the nub.

 

You mewl at the feeling and he chuckles again, “What you need will always be my top priority. And what you need, is for your Daddy to be with you always.”

 

More memories surface in your mind, but float away just as quick. Leaving you confused with various emotions. But they all lead back to _that night_.

 

You can’t help yourself when you breathlessly ask, “What really happened that night?”

 

Kylo’s finger stutters inside you. He knows what night you’re talking about, which angers him. His finger continues and his voice is clipped again, “I’ve already told you, nothing happened. Just you begging for my cock!”

 

That doesn’t sound right. Your eyes squeeze shut when you come to the conclusion that Kylo, your loving boyfriend, may have done something to you. Something bad.

 

It’s a surprise to both of you, when you yell, “YOU’RE LYING!”

 

And Kylo freezes for a few seconds, which is all you need to regain your sanity. Your sane mind that urges you to stop this.

 

But just like a rollercoaster, you’re thrown back in your seat of lust when Kylo stuffs two fingers inside you, curling them and thrusting them savagely as he attacks your nub.

 

You give an actual scream this time.

 

He abuses your cunt with a fiery rage that has you convulsing and spasming quickly. He pumps his fingers right into your g-spot and hits the sponge everytime. Your pussy is being assaulted by so many sensations inside and out, that you’re pretty sure you’re going to lose all feeling soon.

 

Kylo snarls against your sex and you feel his teeth nibbling your nub, threatening to bite down. Fear shoots through you, making you seize and tense up. And Kylo would chuckle at your fear, if he wasn’t so angry.

 

He pushes you over the edge quickly and doesn’t relent his crusade on your sex until you’re crying. He licks and laps at your cunt, cleaning up your climax greedily before placing a soft little kiss on your swollen and abused clit.

 

His hot breath fans over your sensitive sex, making your try and shuffle away from him. Kylo doesn’t like that.

 

He crawls up your body and pins you down as he slots between your legs, grinding his very hard cock against your wet folds. And you’re proud to say that you didn’t moan out loud, but ashamed that you even wanted to. Damn your betraying body.

 

A realization hits you suddenly. Kylo has slowly but surely molded your body to respond to him, and only him. Without your consent, your pussy weeps for him, clenching around nothing as it eagerly begs for his heavy swollen manhood.

 

He groans when he feels you buck into him. But your hands are braced against his shoulders, weakly trying to push him off. This angers Kylo further. He leans up off you and grabs your hands to pin them above your head, exactly the same as you did to him.

 

You can see his face now. His mouth and chin shimmer with your climax and arousal, which he didn’t wipe off. He smiles wickedly before he licks around his lips, making a show as he hums happily at your taste.

 

Then to add insult to injury, Kylo nuzzles your neck and smears the rest of your juices along your skin, marking you with shame. You turn your head away while he does this. Kylo couldn’t be happier.

 

He’s propped one of your legs up by his hip and steadily grinds into you. He’s got your thigh in an iron grip and the same with your wrists. You’re not going anywhere.

 

Then you hear him chuckle by your neck, “Well that was surprising.”

 

And your breathlessly ask, “W-what?”

 

“Your cunt was free from infidelity.”

 

You frown at that. You’ve never cheated before and you’re not going to start now. Even if Kylo was acting this way before, you’re a better person than that.

 

You mumble, “Well, we’re still technically together. I’m not a cheater.”

 

Kylo is quick to agree, although he focuses on the wrong subject, “You’re right, we are together. And we always will be. You’re not leaving me, you need me too much.”

 

You shake your head, “No I don’t. I don’t need anyone.”

 

And Kylo snarls, biting down hard on your neck and making you shriek.

 

He growls loudly around your skin in his mouth, “Take that back!”

 

You finally show some backbone and shout, “No!” You only protest because you’re an independent woman that doesn’t need anyone. But Kylo thinks you mean him. You just mean in general.

 

Kylo lifts his head up and says far too calmly, “You do need me. We’re still together, which means I can still do this.”

 

You’re eyebrows crease, “Do wha--“

 

Kylo cuts you off, “You need me-e”, and forces his large cock into your unbearably tight cunt.

 

You weren’t ready.

 

You can only gasp, with your scream trapped in your lungs. He didn’t scissor his fingers like he usually does or stretch you with three fingers. To Kylo you feel like your usual tight self, but to you, Kylo feels like he’s tearing you apart with his thick girth.

 

Thankfully though, you’re drunken mind happily takes the wheel and only focuses on the satisfying and fulfilling feeling of him stuffing you. He’s only halfway inside you, making you endure the slow slide of his girth stretching you, yet you already feel overwhelmingly full down there.

 

Kylo grunts by your ear, “Fuuuck, babe! Still so tight for me!”

 

Kylo’s weight on top of you is heavy, making you aware of just how really big and overpowering he is. He pins you down with his weight, keeping you in place and under his control, making you softly whimper and protest, “N-nno K-ky-llo.”, stuttering through your words like an illiterate moron.

 

Kylo coos, “Shhhhh, shhh. Its ok, little one. I’m here!”, hovering above you as he brushes his lips along your collarbone.

 

You’re trying to say no, and even Kylo knows you’re trying to say no. But if he doesn’t hear it, then it doesn’t count. At least, that’s Kylo’s logic. So with one arm pining your hands up and simultaneously holding a little bit of his weight off you, Kylo uses his other hand to cover your mouth. Then he’s quickly forcing the rest of his cock in your heat, making you shriek from the sudden stretch.

 

Kylo praises you, shushes you and coos sweet sentiments while a few stray tears roll down your temples and into your hair. The sudden stretch it a lot to take, which Kylo is proud you’re taking, cooing happily, “You’re such a good girl. _MY_ good little girl, so wet for me!”

 

With Kylo fully seated inside you, you can’t help your strained whimpers from behind his hand. You hold your breath and exhale after a few seconds, calming yourself and stifling your quiet cries to soft little sobs.

 

You can feel him everywhere. Inside and out. He consumes the better part of your body, and now, slowly your mind as well. His cologne, sweet words and soft demeanor are the weapons in his arsenal that’s lulling you into compliancy.

 

But Kylo won’t let go of your hands or uncover your mouth. You look far too cute like this and he likes the idea of overpowering you. Your body shakes and your legs come up to cradle his hips, which Kylo takes as another sign that you like this.

 

With a smile on his lips and determination in his eyes, Kylo slowly starts to grind and roll into you, lighting up your core with warmth. Your sobs soon turn into soft little moans.

 

“That’s it baby, just enjoy me.” But when you unintentionally clench around him, you feel his cock throb inside you and his body shiver as he gasps, “FUCK! I’ve missed this!”

 

You can only curl your fingers into your palm as he holds them above your head. You breathe heavily from behind his hand, sending warm puffs of air over his fingers, which flex across your mouth every few seconds. With him everywhere and all over you, it makes it impossible to ignore Kylo and retreat within your own mind. Kylo truly is masterful in the art of sex, making your body respond to him whether you want it to or not.

 

And Kylo couldn’t be more proud. The shift in your hips for more friction doesn’t go unnoticed or the way you arch your chest slightly, subtly begging Kylo to show some attention to your chest. And through all this, you feel shameful. Appalled by your own betraying body, seeking out more of Kylo’s touch, even going as far as to encourage him.

 

Everything you’re unintentionally doing, is sending his lust into overdrive. He so badly wants to fuck you hard, fuck out all of the nonsense of you wanting to leave him.

 

Kylo leans back to watch the side of your face for any signs of distress. All he finds is the tiniest frown between your eyebrows and a slight tremble of your bottom lip behind his fingers. That won’t do though, you need to come to terms with the fact that you like this.

 

Kylo kisses under your jaw and withdraws his cock very slowly, leaving only the tip in. You seize up under him and Kylo squeezes his eyes shut as he endures the long drag of your wet walls along his cock.

 

He likes the first thrust to be made with his cock almost all the way out of you, just so you feel how truly big he is, and he can revel in your tight channel taking him.

 

With the tip still inside you, Kylo slowly pushes back in.

 

And you both groan. Overwhelmed by the act that you both haven’t done in a while.

 

Kylo is gentle and slow, being patient with you as he takes you softly. The sound of you gasping makes Kylo smile, “That’s it, little one. Show me how much you like this.”

 

Kylo grunts happily when your legs tighten around his hips, eventually lifting up higher and changing the angle of your cunt. You both moan as Kylo slides in deeper, slowly entering you over and over, keeping the same gentle tempo.

 

You can’t keep your moans in now, which of course pleases Kylo further, “It feels good, doesn’t it.”

 

A small, but proud smile is on his lips as he tightens his grip on your wrists. He so badly wants to fuck you hard, show you that bad girls get punished and brutally fucked hard. But Kylo has a point to prove. He needs to prove that he is all you will ever need.

 

For you though, it’d be easier to hate him if he fucked you hard. To make this painful and unbearable. But instead, Kylo makes love to you.

 

What a cunt!

 

His thrusts are slow and gentle, a stark contrast to what his mouth did to you a few minutes ago. His cock pulses within you, massaging and lulling your walls into a gentle rhythm of love making. And you can’t help that you’re cunt is even wetter now.

 

He knocks against something deep within your body, a gentle little love pat to your insides as he purrs happily, “Seeeee, was this so hard? You just needed to be shown your place in this relationship.”

 

You can’t really answer him, not when his hand is over your mouth and you’re steadily rising to another climax. Your breath hitches when he brushes past your g-spot, making you clench, groan and jerk under him. You reaction has Kylo losing himself for a second with his hips snapping into you once, very fucking hard.

 

You both choke on your breath as Kylo regains his composure and returns to love making.

 

This feels like the first time he fucked you _that night_. When he was unhurried and kind. The fullness moving inside you woke you, or was it his quiet groans. Either way, he’s lovingly splitting you open and relishing the way you clench around him.

 

Your arms pull against his hands, but its no use. Not when its your strength against his. He’ll win everytime.

 

When he feels you tugging against him, he frowns, “This is my own fault really, I’ve spoiled you too much.”, which he emphasizes by shaking your wrists.

 

Your eyes are scrunched tight, but you can feel Kylo looking at you, watching you pant and give tiny moans that are pushed out of your lungs. Kylo can’t resist delivering another hard thrust, just to see your eyes scrunch and hear the pretty sounds you make.

 

He smiles when he hears your muffled squeak of, “Kylo!”, through his fingers.

 

With Kylo’s climax building, he starts snapping his hips faster, needing more friction to push himself over the edge. “Just a little bit more.”, he says to himself. Kylo rationalizes that this is as much his fault, as it is yours. You have such a powerful hold over him, making him do things that he doesn’t want to. You’re the one forcing his hand.

 

But having you fight him in this situation, has a small part of his sadistic side smiling. He likes forcing you and the powerful feeling he gets from it. The feeling has him writhing on top of you faster.

 

Kylo whines, “Oh, fuck!”, with his stomach and back arching quicker, signaling his nearing orgasm. You’re finally thankful for something now. When he cums, this can all be over.

 

But just as shamefully, your own climax rises in time with his, which is yet another aspect of your body he’s molded to his desire. He’s thrusting harder now, increasing the sound of his body smacking into yours. Your moans are consistent and Kylo can’t help in grunting everytime he forces his cock inside you.

 

So it was only natural that after a few more precise thrusts, that you would cum.

 

Its starts off subtly, your stomach tightening and building to a crescendo that crashes through you powerfully. You scream, “KYLO!”, when you cum, with your eyes rolling back as bliss and searing heat rolls through your body.

 

You suck in a deep breath when his hand lifts off your mouth, needing the limb to properly hammer his cock into you. Then he’s climaxing with you, muffling his guttural grunts into your neck, while driving into you hard enough to jolt you up the bed.

 

But Kylo is possessive, crashing down on top of you as he releases your hands as well to hold your shoulder and hip in place.

 

As an ungodly amount of cum starts to spurt into your tight heat, Kylo chants, “FUUUUUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK, BABE!”, and is unable to contain his feral grunts while you milk his cock. You’re pinned in place by his weight, arms and pulsing manhood; trapped as he uses your body for his own pleasure. Your arms wrap around his back with your nails digging into his flesh, holding onto him while he fucks you savagely.

 

Your groans are mixed together as euphoria zips through your bodies like lightning. Kylo is louder of course, and can’t resist rolling his hips to prolong every second of bliss. You’re still tight and fluttering around him, but now your cunt is even more wet as your combined cum coats your walls, spilling past your lips and onto the bed. The squelch is loud with Kylo delivering the last few thrusts, eventually slowing to a stop.

 

And you’ve never been more grateful. But you’re not sure if your grateful for this finally being over, or the earthshattering orgasm you just had.

 

You’re too fucked up to choose.

 

Kylo breathes heavily above you, just like yourself. With him still inside you, you can feel the ridge around the tip of his dick lodged deep inside you. You can feel every throb and pulse along his thick cock. You can’t help the feeling of nausea, growing more intense with every second.

 

Kylo can hardly feel your nails digging into his back, he’s too happy at the feel of your legs and arms wrapped around him.

 

And you almost forgot that he released your hands. So as soon as you realize that, your hands come to Kylo’s shoulders and try to push him off.

 

But he doesn’t budge. He’s still inside you and still hard. He groans above you while you really start to panic now. You try to push his heavy bulk off you harder. But its no use, not when he’s coiled around you like a snake. As you come to grips with what just happened and what Kylo just did to you, you struggle more beneath him.

 

But this just has your cunt contracting, moving and shifting.

 

You push against him, “Get off!”

 

Kylo groans happily, “Ohhh yeah baby, that’s it. Keep doing that!”, and he hugs your waist to him tighter, actively enjoying your efforts to get away.

 

This is a nightmare.

 

Slow thrusts jolt your sensitive insides, subtle drags along your walls as Kylo moves only an inch or two inside you. He’s starting to pant again, his hot breath rolling down your chest. Your hands follow his shoulders, trying to still push him away as he leans up on one arm and sucks your nipple into his mouth.

 

You whine and cry, “No, get off! Get off, get off, get off!”, feebly trying to push him off and beat at his shoulders. But its no use, not when he wants something.

 

He looks up at you with lidded eyes, your nipple still in his mouth. He smiles around the bud before releasing it with a pop. Then he actually fucking chuckles at your hysteria, “What’s the matter, little one. Not enjoying Daddy’s cock anymore?”

 

It’s clearly rhetorical, but you try to give him a piece of your mind anyway. Unfortunately though, before you can utter a single word, he’s pulling his hips back and slamming back in. And fuck that was a hard one, hard enough to silence you for a moment.

 

As you realize Kylo is far from done with you, he coos, “You came so hard, little one. Squeezed my cock nice and tight!”, trying to get you to see things his way.

 

You growl, “I didn’t want that!” and tangle your fingers in the back of his hair and pull roughly. But that just has Kylo smiling and sucking your other nipple into his mouth.

 

He nibbles around your bud, then bites a little harder, making you gasp and try to scramble away from him. A tiny frown from Kylo lets you know that he doesn’t like that, so he delivers a thrust so hard, you feel it in your stomach. Then he does it again and again, roughly starting to pound into your poor abused heat.

 

You had it soft and sweet the first time, now he’s going to take you the way he wants.

 

His arms wrap around your back, keeping you trapped under him as he pulls out two inches and pushes back in. Your hands are pushing at his shoulders with your nails clawing into his flesh, “Kylo, p-please!”, but a traitorous moan of your own claws its way up your throat, making Kylo chuckle.

 

With his forehead resting in the valley of your tits, he mumbles, “I know you like this , little one. I can feel you clenching around me, trying to suck my cock back in.”

 

He starts to shallowly fuck you, huffing with every plunge inside you. He’s slowly losing his ability yo speak, losing himself in the heady power of dominating you. Kylo really likes this, showing you how strong he is and his ability to make you cum, even when you don’t want to.

 

His arms are like steel, keeping you in place as he shoves himself inside you over and over. He’s grunting and choking on his breath, loving this and loving you. Your legs are up by his ribs again, cradling his body above you while you lay helpless beneath him. Its starting to feel good again. You cry out in pleasure and disgust.

 

Kylo manages to grunt, “It’s o-ok, just admit it to Daddy, that you l-like this.”

 

You bite your tongue to quell your moans and adulterous agreement. You won’t give him the satisfaction in admitting this feels good.

 

But your silence angers him.

 

So he delivers a hard thrust, punching your insides and making you gasp. He licks a trail up your chest and places aggressive kisses along your neck and to the crook of your shoulder. Then he’s leaning up off your body and pulling his cock from you entirely.

 

You’re ashamed to say that you whine, but you quickly shut your mouth after that. You sigh at the sudden vacancy in your cunt, slowing your breathing as you hope that maybe Kylo has changed his mind.

 

You’re not sure how to feel right now. You’re relieved this has stopped, but have an irritating itch that you need to finish.

 

Then you feel Kylo moving off the bed, prompting you to open your eyes. He goes to his pants and grabs something from the pocket, except you don’t linger on what he’s doing and instead quickly scramble off the bed to the door.

 

But Kylo is quicker. The bed creaking alerts him and his eyes snap to you. “(Y/N)!”, he roars and pounces like a tiger, grabbing you around the waist and throwing you back on the mattress. “Uh uh, where do you think you’re going, huh!” He’s back on top of you in a second and growling as he wrestles himself back between your legs.

 

“NO, GET OFF! GO AWAY!”

 

Kylo growls and bites your neck hard, making you scream. He’s back between your legs and grinding into you. He’s angry and horny, which is not a good mix for you. You bite his neck hard in retaliation, but the asshole fucking likes it. At least it gets him to release your neck when he moans.

 

Soon enough the grinding turns into writhing as Kylo holds you down and humps you. Your cunt is a sloppy mess, so its all too easy for Kylo.

 

You gasp at the stimulation on your nub, trying to shimmy away from him. But its no use. You’re fighting against two people. Kylo and your drunken mind that’s urging you to just give in. You can’t help in slowly realizing there’s no way around this. You feel defeated.

 

Your body goes limp, you close your eyes and succumb. Letting you mind wander off.

 

When Kylo feels you give in, that’s when he knows you won’t try to run away again. He thinks that you finally see things are better his way, “There we go, little one.”

 

He sits up and spreads your legs, kneeling back on and appraises your body. You can hear Kylo breathing as he keeps your legs open with his wide body.

 

You’re eyes are closed. You’re not here, this isn’t happening. You’re drunk and just dreaming.

 

“Look at me!”, he commands.

 

You don’t.

 

“I SAID LOOK AT ME!”

 

Your eyes tiredly open and find Kylo’s impressive cock glistening with your arousal, thick and very hard. You can see it throbbing against his tummy, which is nothing compared to the empty throb in your cunt. Your treacherous body demands he be back inside you.

 

But as your eyes flicker up his tattooed and chiseled torso, you see Kylo is holding his phone and pointing it at you.

 

“Say cheese!”, he says in a singsong voice.

 

Your rage is reignited, “Kylo, what the fuck”, your leg swiftly comes up to try and kick the phone out of his hand. But he catches your ankle.

 

“Uh uh, little one. You wouldn’t want to ruin our first sex tape.”

 

The hand holding his phone follows what he talks about, “I’m getting every glorious detail of your beautiful little wet cunt.”, he points it at your pussy and pulls your lower half into his lap by your ankle.

 

You screech as the grip on your ankle hurts your skin when he pulls.

 

With you closer now though, Kylo slowly saws his cock along your folds, keeping your ankle in his grip as he chuckles, “You’ve soaked my cock, little one.”, and moves his hand from your ankle to your thigh.

 

He’s fixated on your pussy, smiling while he coos, “My good little girl.”

 

But your mouth is quick to sneer, “You’re delusional!”, and that prompts Kylo to deliver a hard slap to your inner thigh. You cry out and try to move away again.

 

It crosses Kylo’s mind that this obviously isn’t going to work. No, he needs two hands to handle you.

 

“Fine, if this is how you wanna play, then lets play!”, Kylo leans over you to prop his phone up on your bedside table, resting it against your clock.

 

You try to push at his chest and wiggle away. But its like pushing against a brick wall.

 

Kylo leans back and flips you on your stomach, pulling your hips up so your ass is level with his cock. “Kylo, no!”, you try to crawl up the bed and away from him, but the grip on your hips has him dragging you back.

 

“Fucking brat!”, he smacks your ass cheek hard and you cry out at the pain. Kylo watches a red print the size of his hand rise on your flesh. You’re on all fours and can see his phone pointed at you both. He’s changed it to the front facing camera so you can watch yourself being fucked like a dog.

 

Kylo watches you through the illuminated screen and he smiles sadistically, while rubbing over the spot he smacked. It’s a threat and a soothing gesture. Your mind swirls from the many emotions and alcohol inside you. This is all too much.

 

You watch Kylo through the phone that records you both. He leans over your back and grabs your hands, pulling them behind you and crossing your wrists to make an X.

 

“Fuck!”, you squeak when you fall forward, mashing your face in the sheets as Kylo holds your wrists in one hand.

 

He leans over you again and turns your head so his phone records your face, “We don’t want to miss any detail, little one. My little star!”

 

You’re forced to watch yourself on the screen. Forced to watch as your boyfriend forces himself on, and in you. A whimpered cry falls from your lips as your eyes fall shut. You can feel Kylo prodding at your hole again.

 

He lets you keep your eyes closed, for now. He turns to the screen and smiles, his pride swelling at the sight of you to needy. He thinks you’re needy.

 

You look so fucking hot like this. Dripping cunt on display, reeking of cum and arousal as you whimper below him, shivering with need as your hips ever so slightly push back.

 

You hear Kylo murmur softly, “That’s it, just give in.”

 

Then he’s pushing back inside you. You can’t help in gasping.

 

Kylo groans, sliding all the way home with his other hand on your hip. He eventually smiles, “Now do you see, how much you need me.”

 

Your body may want him, but its just a physical sensation that you can train to hate. So your rebellious side and disgust for this, is quick to answer, “No, I don’t.”

 

Which infuriates Kylo, “Yes you do! SAY IT!”

 

You’ve hit a nerve. You lazily smirk, “Fuck you!”, hopeful that he can see your smile from his position.

 

And boy did he see it. With a furious snarl, Kylo is plunging into you with feral and brutal savagery. His phone gets all of it.

 

You keep your mouth shut, trying to swallow your pleasured and pained screams in. Your entire body jolts while your pussy takes a beating. Kylo roars behind you, “SAY YOU NEED ME!”

 

You’re as silent as a statue. And Kylo feels insulted, enraged and very close to tipping over the edge of no return. You feel the hand on your hip rise, and you brace yourself for a slap on your ass. But it never comes. Instead you feel the hand snake around your stomach and find your swollen little clit.

 

Kylo mouths along your back, a silent rage teetering between hurting you or pleasuring you. He’s chosen the latter since his mother always said that, “Sugar is sweeter than salt.”

 

A whimper falls from you when Kylo rubs three fingers over your slippery clit. He alternates pressure and you’re soon grinding down into his palm.

 

He asks much more calmly, “Say you need me.”

 

You’re silent, except for a small whimper.

 

Kylo see’s that as progress.

 

He changes the pressure and asks again, “Say, you need me!”

 

But you’re stubborn. After a few seconds of eerie silence from Kylo, you’re soon gasping as he leans back and abandons your clit. Then he’s back to fucking your poor little pussy hard.

 

Its too much. You give in.

 

“I need you!”

 

Kylo is the one silent now.

 

You don’t think you’ll get through this alive. The stimulation on your clit made all of this bearable. “Kylo, please! I need you!”

 

“Say it again!”

 

“I need you!”

 

“AGAIN!”

 

“I NEED YOU!”

 

“YOU’RE DAMN FUCKING RIGHT YOU NEED ME!”

 

He’s hunching over you and his hand is back at your clit, rubbing you perfectly. Your nails claw into your own palms, tears fall down to the sheets and your breath is pushed out of your lungs as Kylo sheathes himself inside you over and over.

 

Your eyes flicker slightly, but then open wide as they watch the phone. You can see everything he’s doing to you. If the circumstances were different, then this would be hot. But instead the reality is that your boyfriend is holding you down and forcibly pushing his cock inside you.

 

His stupid camera records all of the betraying sounds your body makes. The squish of your sloppy cunt, the slap of Kylo’s hips into your ass and all of the grunts and groans.

 

You can see Kylo is completely lost in his rage and lust, enough so that he fucks you harder than ever. He pants above you, “You can’t leave me, I won’t let you!”

 

Your eyes meet in the video and he snarls, “If you try, everyone will know what a slut you are.”

 

So that’s his end game. Threaten you with the video he’s creating. He smiles sadistically while his tattooed and muscled body looms over you, pillaging and abusing your poor womanhood as your intoxicated body does nothing but thank him.

 

Its strange how you can have two minds regarding one thing. You hate this, but love it. You hate Kylo, but love him. Damn him, but most of all, damn you.

 

In Kylo’s wild vigor of fucking you, he starts to approach his second climax very quickly. All of the rough slams inside you jolts the bed, thus, jolting the bedside table. His phone slips back and now records your ceiling. He releases your wrists to hold your hip and play with your clit. His thrusts are becoming overzealous, but no less powerful.

 

You think to yourself, _“May as well milk this, get it over with.”_

 

You lean up on your hands, then cup the top of Kylo hand at your pussy and moan weakly, “Kylo.”

 

And his breath hitches when he see’s you _engaging_ and _enjoying_ this.

 

Your roll your hips back and Kylo smiles widely, filled with so much joy as he cries, “Little one!”

 

He eagerly kisses up your back and behind your neck. You can hear him murmuring sweet praises. If the camera was still up, it’d see you rolling your eyes and a look of disgust on your face.

 

Just the sound of you moaning Kylo’s name, has him hurtling to his end. He sits back on his heels and pulls you with him like a ragdoll, clutching one of your breasts in his hand and still flicking his fingers over your nub.

 

With your back to his chest and you practically sitting in his lap, Kylo coos into your neck happily and spears his cock up into you. He’s pounding straight into your g-spot, making you squeak out moans. Your head tips back on his shoulder and Kylo licks your neck before sucking your skin.

 

With every thrust, he grunts. Then he’s groaning “I knew you’d come around. Now you know, you need your Daddy. You need me!”

 

You’re bouncing in his lap when you utter a simple, “Yes.”, forced to take his cock while he impales you on it. Your hands clutch his for stability, your eyes are closed as he assaults your most sensitive spots.

 

But the little “Yes” from you, has Kylo cumming hard.

 

His hips crash into you sloppily, loudly joining the roar on his lips. Your own orgasm rips through you, reactionary as he spills his hot seed deep inside you. “FUUUUCKKK!”, he slams into you over and over, jolting your smaller body as he uses your cunt.

 

And you’re helplessly cumming on his cock, spasming and screaming in his lap. Your vision blacks out and you slump into Kylo as he circles his hips to prolong his orgasm, savoring the feel of you clamping around him. Your pussy grips him so tightly; tight enough to make his eyes roll back and rake a shiver up his spine that has his whole body vibrating.

 

You weakly paw at his forearms, hanging onto him as he fucks you through your high. The slaps of flesh slow down to quiet thumps rocking the bed. Then just as expected, Kylo stuffs his greedy cock in you to the hilt, bottoming out and staying inside you for as long as he can. You’re trapped and skewered on his cock.

 

But your combined high doesn’t detract the threat of Kylo’s little video he made. He only recorded the middle of you both fucking, but its still enough to hold over your head. To keep you right where he wants.

 

With him, always.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, then I thank you for reading this nastiness, it was........... lovely to write :) 
> 
> On a side note, sharing something this controversial in regards to the Non/Con and Dub/Con elements, was hard for me. Since I know its wrong and I probably shouldn't like it. But I just have to remind myself and others that this is just fiction.
> 
> For all of you in the same sinful boat as me, that liked this, I thank you and hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I have something else in the works that's actually going to be even more fucked up than this, so keep an eye out, if you want.
> 
> Thank you again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little dark, I guess. A change from my usual fics. But I want to know what you think. Did I do ok?


End file.
